


The Beginning of the Beginning

by Moonrose91



Series: The Frozen World of Harry Potter [1]
Category: Frozen (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Child Abuse, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Most of those tags are for Hans, Mythical Beings & Creatures, child endangerment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: Halloween of 1981 was important for all.October of 1983 was important to four, though they would not learn it for some time.





	1. Kristoff's Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meddalarksen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meddalarksen/gifts).



> Here it is folks! The cross-over/au that no one asked for but are going to get anyway!
> 
> Don't expect the series to update any time soon, sorry. Still working out how I want to write it and whatnot, and how I want them to meet in person.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings:** Child Abduction, Mentioned/Somewhat Seen Starvation, Violent Gory Death

Kristoff grinned as his father walked up from the basement. “Papa!” Kristoff grinned and his father laughed as he swung Kristoff up into his arms.

He heard his mother laugh as well. “Dagnar! You’re up early! The sun’s not fully set yet,” she said and let out a laugh of her own and his moon pale father wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her close.

“Ewww,” Kristoff complained, turning his face away as his parents began kissing.

Dagnar laughed and set Kristoff on the ground. “Be off with you imp! But first,” he said and with a roll of his hand, there was a blood red lollipop in his hand.

Kristoff grinned and took it, promptly sticking it in his mouth as he rushed off. “Now, where was I, Elisebet?”

Kristoff made a face at hearing his parents being all _romantic_ and headed outside, watching as the sun continued down.

Not that it meant much.

The sun always set this early and he grinned around his Blood Pop as he skipped toward where the rest of the kids of the area were.

* * *

“Still?” Elisebet whispered once Kristoff was well out of hearing range.

Dagnar gave a sharp nod and unfolded the note. “I had thought, with His fall, that they would stop, but it seems that some of his followers do not believe he will be gone. They are still far too persistent. They forget we are in Norway. Here, both Kristoff and I are protected. I may feed from you, or go to the local hospital to find a volunteer, and Kristoff has many friends who do not care he is part-vampire. There are even lycanthropes that live here,” he said quietly.

“Have they?”

“No. But they are unknowns, in essence. I am in control always, in their minds,” Dagnar said and gave a sharp smile which revealed his sharp fangs.

“Don’t you dare!” Elisebet hissed, smacking his shoulder. “Kristoff might awaken with more vampiric traits than human! We won’t know till he’s become a teenager! No running off and murdering them all in a swirl of black mist!”

He laughed at her and leaned in close. “I was thinking…wolf, actually,” he said with a chuckle.

“You’re a terrible man,” she grumbled and Dagnar laughed again before he leaned in to give her a kiss.

* * *

Kristoff rolled with the other kids. He was always careful. Some were just Human after all, he had some Vampiric strength, just like a few of the kids who had a werewolf parent were a bit stronger too.

They were careful though, staying in the well-light field, the merry magical flames dancing around and making the entire area sun-bright.

It sometimes hurt Kristoff’s eyes, sometimes didn’t.

“Kristoff, Kristoff! Can you toss me?” one of the girls asked excitedly.

A werewolf’s child, with eyes of gold, and Kristoff grinned.

It was quick and easy to work to pick her up and swing her around before giving her a toss.

She laughed and landed with a roll, and soon they had one of the parents create a bouncing off place and soon they were rolling and laughing across the ground until dinner time.

His parents greeted him brightly and ruffled his hair, and dessert was blodpudding, which he and his father devoured with relish while his mother smiled at them and enjoyed a different type of pudding instead.

He was then sent off to bed, and his father became romantic with his mother.

Again.

“Yuck!” he shouted down at them and laughed when they spelled pillows to thump against his head.

* * *

The village classes had just let out when Kristoff saw The Man for the first time.

He was as pale as his father, with hungry eyes, and a too thin face.

All the children scattered, and Kirstoff rushed straight home and down to the basement.

When he told his father what he had seen, he never saw his father look so _furious_.

“I will take care of it,” he promised gently, squeezing Kristoff’s shoulder carefully.

Kristoff nodded and rushed up to tell his mother, and show her what he learned that day.

* * *

The Man would hover, on the edges.

He could never enter the Children’s Field, with the merry magical fire.

It was more magical than merry now though, roaring up in fury whenever The Man drew close.

He fled to the forest the one, and only, time Kristoff’s father got close enough to see him.

His father chased after him in the form of a dark black mist, and there was gentle teasing about how terrifying his father was.

But they didn’t hesitate to hug Dagnar when he returned, even if he just scared The Man off for a time.

* * *

Kristoff didn’t see The Man again, not until he was grabbed harshly and a potion forced down his throat.

* * *

Kristoff woke with a tiny groan and blinked as he looked around.

He hissed quietly in pain as he felt something digging into his wrists, and they were behind his back, so he couldn’t see what was causing the pain. He shifted his weight and looked around, frowning upon seeing he was in a cage.

“Oh, good, you’re awake,” a male voice said and Kristoff looked around, only to still upon seeing The Man.

He still looked too thin and he was crouched over, staring at Kristoff through the bars of the cage.

“Your weak-willed father should be here momentarily. Tis a pity, you know. He, and eventually you, could have been _great_ under my most gracious and masterful Lord,” The Man said as he pulled away with a sigh.

“Your _what?”_ Kristoff asked flatly.

“The great and powerful Dark Lord,” The Man.

“You mean the psycho from England?”

Kristoff yelped and jumped back when The Man turned on him.

Fangs snapped out and suddenly his horrible appearance made sense.

He was a half-starved Vampire.

Kristoff hadn’t seen one since he was very small, and even then it hadn’t been this bad.

Newly turned and running from England. So shocked to learn that she wasn’t considered _diseased_ here. She admitted to killing livestock, but it didn’t really help the ravenous hunger that gnawed at her stomach, but kept her from going on a killing spree.

His father hadn’t directly helped her, but he had told Kristoff it was because he was worried for his son.

He hadn’t understood why then, but he understood now.

“He was not _psycho,”_ the starving vampire snarled.

“Fine. But isn’t he _dead?”_ Kristoff asked.

Moldyshorts, or whatever, had died…a couple years ago hadn’t he?

Yeah, on Kristoff’s birthday, two years ago.

He hadn’t gotten to Norway yet, but he had heard the hushed voices. His father already deciding if it got bad enough, he would get permission from the Magical Royal Family and head over to the UK to fight against…what’s his name. He said the other side was a little less evil than the other.

He thought anyway.

He knew that Romania was the one with the best vampire related laws, with the Norden Kingdom, and their subsequent countries with their individual Councils, filling in on the Top 10.

Kristoff had been told multiple times to stay well away from England and the United Kingdom in general. Their laws were among the ten worst.

“No, no. My Lord, my great and grand Lord, had found a way to beat death without becoming something else. He is a pure Wizard, and--”

The vampire was cut off by Kristoff’s father leaping out of his black mist form and driving into him in a fury.

Kristoff had never seen his father so…angry.

Vicious and violent.

There was screaming and hissing as the two vampires grappled around the cave. He watched as his father often rushed in front of the cage Kristoff was in and took a hit to keep the cage from being rattled.

There was screaming and curses, and he ducked his head as a _literal_ curse went flying over his head, screamed in a language Kristoff didn’t understand.

His wrists were aching and he thought he smelled blood. He looked up through his blond hair and watched as his father _ripped_ the other vampire’s chest open. There was a rending, cracking, noise as the other vampire screamed, clawing at his father’s face.

His father didn’t hesitate, just _threw_ the other man, out of the cave, blood, and other internal organs, falling out of him.

And then began to scream louder. Loud, torturous, _agonizing_ screams as his father stepped just barely out of sight.

“Incendio,” he heard his father intone, and the screaming increased until it cut off mid-scream.

And then his father was running over to him. Kristoff winced at the _ripping, crushing_ sound that came from his father _ripping the cage apart_ , but he blinked slightly upon seeing that his father’s face was half-burned.

“Papa?” Kristoff asked quietly and his father smiled at him.

“It’s nothing. Come on, let me break you out. We’ll get you home tonight,” he soothed quietly and reached behind.

There was a brief tightening, and then he felt it gave and he brought his hands forward to see his wrists were bleeding.

His father gently touched his finger to the injuries, murmuring, “Episkey,” with each touch.

They closed up with only the faintest of scars that barely showed on Kristoff’s own pale skin.

He grinned when his father produced a Blood Pop out of nowhere and he stared when he realized his father had some burns along his hands as well.

“What happened?” Kristoff asked quietly.

“No need to worry, my little imp. I’ll be fine,” he reassured and wrapped Kristoff in a hug as Kristoff sucked on the Blood Pop.

He was surprised when he felt his fangs poke slightly into his lip and he made a small noise when the taste made him realize how hungry he was.

“Papa?”

“Yes little imp?”

“I’m hungry.”

Dagnar looked down at him and frowned sharply before he gave a small nod.

“Tonight. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you. Just go back to sleep after you finish your Blood Pop,” he said quietly and Kristoff nodded slightly.

* * *

“He is Dhampir,” Dagnar said quietly as he ran his hand over Kristoff’s hair.

Their son was sleeping soundly, but he was Dhampir, which meant they would need to get him sunglasses and adjust his curtains.

“How?” Elisebet asked, joining him on sitting on their son’s bed.

“That _bastard_ must have fed him some vampiric blood while he was asleep or it could have been in the potion forced down his throat. Which would either kill him or awaken the possibility,” Dagnar said and his eyes flashed red as his fangs dropped slightly.

“Then we’ll make sure he’s okay. Hospital tomorrow, set it all up. I’ll find some more recipes that include pork blood,” Elisebet said quietly.

Dagnar gave a nod and calmed down slightly.

“It will be alright,” Elisabet promised. “We are in Norway. And it is better here than most. He’ll be able to go to a Wizarding school if he wants. He’ll be able to _live_ , not just survive.”

Dagnar inhaled slowly and gave a nod. “He will,” he agreed quietly and hummed.

* * *

“I should get him a reindeer.”

“Dagnar!”

“It would do him good.”

“You’re impossible.”

“I’m going to name him Sven!”

“Kristoff!”


	2. Hans's Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings:**   
>  Child Abuse, Spousal Abuse, and Near-Drowning

 

Hans was quiet, he always was, as he slipped into his mother’s room and walked over to her side. She was sitting on her window seat that overlooked the sea and he carefully pulled himself up next to her to join in staring longingly down at the sea. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and gently pulled him so she was sitting on her lap, both of them staring down at the shifting of the tides, and Hans felt a  _ twist _ in his chest when he saw some seals pop up, and his mother’s arms tightened slightly around him.

“What are you doing here, Little Pup? Your father will be upset if he catches you,” she murmured softly.

“He left. On business,” Hans answered quietly as he curled against her, watching as the seals left.

“Ah. But he has wards on my door, Little Pup, you know that,” she said softly.

“I know,” Hans agreed softly and she ran her fingers through his hair.

He cuddled closer, watching the sea with her. “But if you’re not allowed to leave your room, and I’m not allowed to leave the wing, I’ll be in trouble no matter,” he said softly and she promptly hugged him closer.

“My little pup,” she whispered quietly and they stayed on the window seat, watching the sea, until her door slammed open.

Hans jumped slightly and turned slightly, curling against his mother as Frederik Westergaard stepped into the room with a sneer on his face.

His dark brown wand slashed forward with a snarled, “Accio!”

Hans let out a tiny yelp as he was yanked from his mother and Frederik merely stepped to the side, which sent Hans crashing to the wall behind him. “Hans!” his mother exclaimed.

“Silencio!” Frederik snapped and Hans looked up from where he was curled up on the floor, head pounding, as his mother’s hands flew up to touch her throat.

“That’s better,” he said as his wand disappeared back up his sleeve.

“Sit  _ down _ , Oda,” Frederik ordered and she sat back down on the window seat, watching Hans.

Frederik turned on Hans then and reached down, grabbing his arm before he hauled him straight up. Hans let out a tiny noise of pain as he was pulled to his feet.

“What have I told you about visiting your mother when she’s been sent to her room?” Frederik snarled as he shook Hans harshly, and the wand was back out.

Hans trembled slightly.

There were many spells that Frederik could use on him that would  _ never _ register as Dark, but would hurt when used properly. “Aguamenti,” he ordered and Hans let out a startled yelp as water began to pour over his head.

He froze briefly as he spluttered slightly, and began to struggle before he could stop himself, feeling the fear that had come from the time Rudi and Runo had held him under the water.

He coughed when the spell was canceled and Frederik adjusted his grip, holding Hans’ wrists together in one hand. “Aqua Eructo,” Frederik entoned, sounding practically bored.

Hans struggled further at that, having to duck his head in an attempt to breathe, and then he was being released and the water was gone.

Hans curled up, coughing harshly, shaking through the rush in his ears, and terror, not to mention the cold that was setting in. “Get out of my sight,” Frederik ordered sharply and Hans stumbled to his feet, glancing worriedly to his mother, who had stood up.

She gave a nod and Hans rushed out of the room and directly into Lars.

“Oh, Hans,” Lars said quietly, looking down at him.

The third-eldest was exactly fifteen years older than Hans, the pair sharing a birthday. “Lars,” Hans whispered and he stiffened slightly when the twenty-one year old carefully picked him up.

“I’ve got you,” he whispered softly as he carefully carried Hans down the hall to his room.

“I’ve got you,” he repeated quietly, tightening his grip on Hans as a woman’s pain-filled scream pierced the air.

* * *

Hans sat in his room, curled up slightly, rocking slightly as he concentrated.

His father hated weakness, and Hans was weak. He had heard it enough times to know it was true.

He trembled slightly as he breathed and  _ concentrated _ .

He  _ would _ learn how to do wandless and wordless magic, no matter  _ how _ many years it took. Everyone knew that  _ only the strong _ could do such a thing and he shook as he concentrated, slowly ‘falling’ down until he felt submerged into his magic.

It was like the ocean, it seemed. The swirl and curl, the ebb and tide. Deep as he was in his meditation, he noticed something for the first time.

Something was  _ calling back _ .

Hans blinked slightly and slowly looked up. He shook and trembled as he slowly got to his feet, padding over to his door.

His room was small and sparsely furnished. He knew he was lucky to have the bed, desk, and wardrobe that he had.

He was the thirteenth son.

The unlucky one.

The weak one.

The unwanted one.

The unloved one.

He swallowed harshly at that and slowly opened his door.

He inhaled quietly and started down the hall, pausing at every twitch of sound until he found himself in front of the Library. He frowned slightly and continued in until he found himself at the back of the library, where Lars’ favored texts were.

There, the heavy bookshelves were built right into the wall and he began to poke around until there was a quiet  _ click _ and the bookcase swung open. He stilled at that and then slipped into the room.

He blinked at it.

It was a simple room, really. More like a closet really.

He was surprised to see a portrait of his mother there, standing in a wedding dress, along with his father.

An uncharmed, Muggle-like, portrait, since they did not move or acknowledge him, which added to the strangeness.

His father  _ despised _ Muggles. Muggle borns who integrated into Wizarding society he was at least tolerant of, but he was quick with the Memory Charm whenever he ran into a Muggle.

Hans had seen it twice, and once it was so overpowered, the Muggle had collapsed.

The wedding dress was there as well, and….a box.

Hans walked over to the box and knelt down in front of it, feeling that vague tug.

He pulled at the box, but it wouldn’t open. He frowned and inhaled quietly.

He was halfway to seven.

He could do this.

He pressed his hand to the lock and  _ pushed _ , willing it to  _ open _ .

The box shuddered, trembled and then popped open.

Hans shook, feeling exhaustion tug at his very bones as he opened the lid to find….a seal skin.

He stared at the skin and slowly, carefully, pulled it out.

A part of him, a very tiny part of him, wanted him to take the skin and run to the ocean and dive beneath the waves with it on.

He wasn’t sure where it came from, that urge, but he thought, if it were true….

Hans got to his feet, swaying slightly before he rushed out of the room. He pushed the bookcase shut again, hearing it  _ click _ before he clung to the sealskin, hurrying to his mother’s room.

There was one, and if….if the urge was true, maybe….

He pushed open the door and ran over to his mother’s bedroom, opening the door and rushing to her bedside. “Mother,” he called, reaching up to shake her a little.

“Hans?” she murmured, sounding half-asleep even though it was well past noon.

Or Hans thought it was.

He wasn’t sure and he nodded before he carefully held up the sealskin.

He never saw his mother awaken so quickly.

“Where….Hans,  _ how?” _ she asked quietly as she sat up, taking the skin with trembling fingers.

“I….I was trying to be strong. And I  _ felt it _ , so I followed it, and then I got it out,” Hans explained softly.

“Oh, Little Pup,” she said quietly and then her gaze snapped to the window.

“Come, we don’t have much time. And you must tell Lars once you see him again,” she explained and she was out of bed, clutching the sealskin in one hand and taking his hand in another.

She was still in her nightgown, and they were out of her room before they were rushing down the hallway. Down the stairs and Hans was breathing hard as they rushed out into the cold air, autumn having rushed into the air around the Westergaard Manor. Rushing to the sea and they stumbled to a stop, the waves washing over his mother’s bare feet, while Hans stood there, trembling slightly.

“I met your father a year before Caleb was born. I used to haul out here. We never really paid attention to the Wizard’s house before. Why would we? They were as content to ignore us as we were them. But one day….one day he saw me slip out of my sealskin to play in the grass with my sisters,” she said quietly and turned to Hans.

Hans stared and remembered the story he read, of the seal-maiden and the king. And how the King kept her trapped in his palace with her sealskin and keeping her miles away from any sea. He never managed to get to the end before Frederik had found him reading it, and taken it from him, then promptly throwing Stinging Hexes at his backside until he couldn’t sit.

Lars had taken care of him once he found out what had happened.

“You’re a seal-maiden,” Hans said quietly.

“I am,” she agreed softly.

“You and Lars are the only two born within the season that your half-siblings were born,” she said and pointed.

There were the seals again. “I have to go, Hans,” she said quietly and turned toward him.

Hans blinked, feeling an  _ ache _ rise in his chest. He rushed to her, ignoring how it ruined his boots and hugged her tight around the middle. “I love you, my little pup,” she whispered, running her hand through his hair.

“I love you so much, and I will miss you. I love Lars as well, please tell him for me? I’m sorry, but I have to go,” she said quietly and began to pull away.

Hans hesitantly let her go. She smiled at him and then began to walk into the sea.

He didn’t look away, and he wasn’t sure how or when, but her nightgown was on the surf and a harbor seal was popping out of the waves.

Hans wasn’t sure what happened next, just that he rushed forward, through the waves. “Mama!” he screamed, but the seals were gone.

The waves soaked him and he thought he heard someone shout his name as he began to rush further into the water.

Maybe, if he tried really hard, he could become a seal too, and follow her into the depths.

“Hans!”

It was the last word Hans heard before he sunk under the waves.

He kicked and squirmed, suddenly hit with the aching reminder that he  _ couldn’t swim _ .

He thrashed and thought he felt air before he began to sink further.

The water crashed around him and his lungs were burning, and the….

Hans thought he saw a seal rushing toward him before he blacked out.

* * *

“Hans!”

Hans coughed up water and curled over with a groan, realizing he was still on the beach. He uncurled and looked up to find Lars as wet as he was.

Lars couldn’t swim either.

Hans blinked up at him, even as Lars swept him up into his arms and hugged him tightly. “Hans, don’t….don’t do that, ever again, please,” he whispered, hugging him tightly.

He was rocking a little as he continued to cling to Hans.

“Mama says she loves us,” he whispered, sounding hoarse, and Lars stilled.

He slowly pulled back to look at Hans, touching his face slightly. “You found it?” he asked quietly.

“What?”

“The sealskin, you found it?”

Hans nodded a little and coughed when Lars hugged him tightly again. He was rocking a little again, and there was a kiss to his head he barely felt through the chill in his skin.

“Come on, I need to get you inside,” Lars whispered and he scooped Hans up, running back up to the manor.

Hans looked over his shoulder, staring out across the sea.

There were no seals.

* * *

Lars kept hugging Hans.

He was wrapped up in blankets with warming charms everywhere, and with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands.

“How did you know?” Hans asked quietly.

“I’ve got a Masters in History, Hans. I’m a historian and a researcher and work for the Banks. I figured it out when we had to speak with Selkies in regards to a possible location of Atlantis. They stared at me, in a mix of horror and fascination. I put two and two together,” Lars whispered.

Hans gave a weak nod and then it hit.

His mother was gone.

She was gone and she would never return.

Hans immediately began to sob and Lars hummed comfortingly as he held him, rocking slightly.

* * *

“Lars?”

“Yes Hans?”

“How did you get me?”

“I’ll tell you some other time, Hans.”


	3. Elsa and Anna's Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings:**   
>  Child Injury, Memory Modification used on a toddler

Anna giggled as Idunna wrapped her arms around her youngest daughter and with a ripple, she was paler. White hair like spun sugar fell to the ground in waves, her dress like lace, and Idunna jumped up, wings like fragile glass fluttering up and soon she was in the air.

A breeze curled through the room as Idunna flew through the air and Elsa watched her with fascination.

“Can I do that one day Pappa?” Elsa asked excitedly as she watched her mother slowly come to land.

White hair like spun sugar began to darken and shrink until it was brown, hanging in light waves to her waist. Skin warmed slightly, gaining a rose hint and freckles, though still pale, and the dress returning to the plain, regular, dress Idunna had been wearing before.

Anna was laughing as she was set down, sharing the freckles and soft rose tone to her skin as their mother’s human form.

“I think so, Elsa,” Agnarr answered warmly as Anna ran over to Agnarr.

“Pappa, Pappa, did you see Mamma and I?” she asked excitedly and Agnarr laughed as he scooped his three year old daughter up into his arms.

“I did see,” Agnarr said warmly, he and Anna supposedly had the same red-blond hair, but compared to Anna’s which seemed to have caught the sun, it seemed dull in comparison.

Idunna smiled as she walked over. “Want to come up with me, Elsa?” Idunna asked in sign and Elsa nodded excitedly as she hurried over to her mother.

Idunna took her hands and once again, she transformed.

In this form, she and Elsa looked most like mother and daughter. The same pale features, though Idunna’s hair was whiter, and Elsa kept faint freckles that her mother had in her human form.

The wings were always last, and Elsa let out an excited gasp as she watched them appear.

_ “Hold tight,” _ the words on the wind whispered and Elsa clasped her mother’s hands as with a bounce, they were in the air.

Elsa felt a strange shift around her and let out a soft laugh when she felt the wind curling up around her, her robes flaring and whipping around her.

Idunna’s laughter was like windchimes and Anna let out an excited yell.

“Elsa, you’re flying!” she squealed and Elsa laughed as she and her mother spun around the ballroom in the air.

Soon they were going back down to the ground and Elsa turned to Anna, eyes aglow.

Elsa was quick to pull Anna into a hug as her little sister ran over to her, and the pair grinned at each other. “Mamma, can I do that one day?” Anna asked excitedly.

“Most likely. Sylph and Undine always pass their abilities to their children, and their daughters pass it to their daughters and so on. The sons are first generation only, I’m afraid,” Idunna signed and Agnarr laughed as he promptly stepped forward to wrap them all in a hug, somehow.

“Then I’m glad I have the most wonderful daughters in the world,” he said brightly and they beamed up at him.

“Mamma, Pappa, can Elsa and I go play?” Anna asked excitedly.

Agnarr and Idunna looked at each other. They shifted their heads on occasion, an eyebrow raise there, a tilt of the head there, before they nodded at each other. “Of course, Snowflake, Sunflower. Be careful, alright? No climbing trees!” Agnarr said and Anna cheered.

They gleefully hugged their parents and took off.

* * *

“Elsa,” Anna whispered.

Elsa groaned.

“Elsa, wake up!” Anna whispered and Elsa let out a sharp grunt as the full weight of Anna flopped on her.

“Elsa! Wake up!”

“Go back to sleep, Anna,” Elsa groaned, trying to dislodge her toddler sister.

“I  _ can’t _ ! The sky’s awake, so I’m awake! So we have to play!” Anna whispered, shaking Elsa slightly and Elsa groaned, before she opened one eye.

Anna was beaming down at her, the Northern Lights dancing behind her head.

“We can do the wind dancing!” Anna whispered and Elsa was getting out of bed, finally dislodging Anna with a giggled ‘oof’.

Soon they were stumbling and giggling down the stairs, despite Elsa’s muffle ‘shh’ as they rushed toward the ballroom, the cold of early autumn spilling in and through the doors.

The winds immediately rushed around them, Elsa feeling a chill cling to her as a warm breeze swept under it, barely there.

Anna laughed and giggled and there was a rush up and with a hop the pair were briefly in the air.

Anna squealed with laughter as Elsa spun up some more breezes. Soon they were doing hop-flying around the ballroom, when Elsa felt….something weird.

She turned around, and she heard Anna giggling as she looked around, and then  _ felt _ something go  _ wrong _ .

Elsa whirled back around and saw Anna slipping off a puff of wind. “Anna!” Elsa shouted and threw her hand out.

There was a rush of wind, and….there was something. A curl of a rush and then there was  _ something _ in the wind, right before it crashed into Anna.

Elsa’s eyes widened as the wind whirled around Anna and carefully deposited her, but she wasn’t  _ breathing _ .

“Mamma! Pappa!” Elsa screamed as she flew over to Anna, rushing to her side.

A white streak was curling and Anna was trembling slightly, but she  _ wasn’t breathing _ !

There were footsteps and their parents rushed into the ballroom.

Idunna changed midstep, sugar-spun hair flaring around her and she dropped down next to them.  _ “Elsa, did you see anything?” _ Idunna through the wind as she began to spin her magic around her hands.

That cold was there again and Elsa looked around.

“There….there was something in the winds. And it crashed into Anna!” Elsa exclaimed, breathing hard and Agnarr promptly wrapped his arms around Elsa.

“Snowflake,” he reassured quietly as Idunna shifted her hand and Anna let out a sharp cough before she began to breathe, shakily and her lips were turning blue.

_ “Well done, dear. We’ll work on controlling it. You’ve summoned your Wind Guard. But they’re as young as you and they just hurt Anna. Agnarr, you need….you need to remove the memory,” _ Idunna reassured.

“What?” Agnarr asked sharply. “Idunna….she’s part-Sylph! She’s a  _ toddler _ ,” Agnarr argued.

_ “We have no choice. She saw a Wind Guard, a Wind Guard that was too young and likely pushed Something into her mind when they tried to save her. Agnarr, we have no choice,” _ she answered quietly and Agnarr looked pained.

“Alright. But….can….can it be done  _ without _ the memory charm? Done so it could….ease away when she can handle it?” Agnarr asked, sounding so  _ pained _ and hurt.

Elsa trembled and Idunna looked down at the faintly breathing Anna.

_ “Yes. We would have to teach her not to touch the barrier, but once training begins at Durmstrang, it will start to pull back, releasing slowly. It will be safe for her to know then,” _ Idunna answered after a time and he gave a sharp nod.

Agnarr gently ran a hand over Elsa’s cheek before gently picking Anna up. He cradled her close and rocked her a little. “I’m so sorry, Little Sunflower,” he whispered before he carefully opened her eyes.

“Legilimens,” Agnarr whispered quietly and they went still as Elsa went to Idunna, hugging her tightly.

_ “You did well, Little Snowflake. You saved Anna. Though, let’s not do Wind Dancing without me from now on?” _ Idunna said and Elsa nodded as she stared at Anna and their father.

“I thought….I felt something. It’s what distracted me from Anna,” Elsa whispered and Idunna stilled.

She looked toward the window and sighed.  _ “I will find it once this is done,” _ Idunna promised through the winds as she ran her hand over Elsa’s hair.

They were there till the sun began to rise and Agnarr blinked before he carefully pulled back.

Anna was breathing a little easier and Agnarr pulled off his sleep robe, which was over his pajamas, to wrap around Anna.

“Is she going to be alright?” Elsa asked quietly.

“She will be. But she won’t remember anything of the last two days. Toddler….she’s so  _ young _ , Elsa. Her mind so fragile and gentle, it was….I had to be so careful,” Agnarr whispered, shaking violently.

“The anniversary, she might get headaches. It….I….” Agnarr said and Idunna hugged him carefully, her wings dropping around them as Elsa hugged Anna.

“Don’t worry. I’ll watch her,” Elsa promised.

“You shouldn’t have to. You’re both children,” Agnarr said quietly and reached over to gently hug Elsa close as well.

_ “I will be back, my soul. I must check on something,” _ Idunna said quietly and gently touched Agnarr’s cheek before she pulled back.

She was then up and out the window and disappearing into the sky.

“Come. Let’s call one of our House Elves, and get breakfast. And we’ll watch Anna today,” Agnarr said quietly and Elsa nodded as they carefully stood, Elsa keeping a grip on Anna’s foot as they left the ballroom.

* * *

“What was it?” Agnarr asked quietly as he shut the door behind them, warding the door as much as he had warded the windows and the entire room.

Anna had a headache so bad she got sick, but it had started to ease before being put to bed, and Elsa had spent all day at her side.

It seemed she was taking her promise quite seriously.

“Someone entered the wards, but they were caught by my own Wind Guards. He will not be able to report anything,” Idunna signed.

“I’ll hire Gringotts for stronger wards tomorrow, my heart,” Agnarr promised softly and she turned to smile up at him.

“I know, my soul,” Idunna signed back with a warm smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Idunna is a Sylph. A Sylph was invented, from what I can tell, by the alchemist Paracelsus in the 16th century, who _also_ invented Undine, who you likely know best from Hans Christen Anderson's _The Little Mermaid_ as that is the legend he based them off of.
> 
> Paracelus created Sylph's to be the Air Elementals, Undine's the Water Elementals, Gnomes the Earth Elementals, and Salamanders the Fire Elementals, or representatives of. I did minimal research, but I wanted to go more into it for this.
> 
> There are Undines (or mermaids) and parts of them as well.
> 
> As you noticed, they're all part-Mythical being.


End file.
